


After the War

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, historical gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: "We can't be caught like this.""Then we won't."





	After the War

“We can't be caught like this.”

Alexander pulled off of his neck, hovering just high enough that he could look John in the eye. A strand of black hair hung straight down from behind his ear and tickled John's cheek. He tentatively pushed it back into place so he may see his lover’s face clearly, but regretted it as it only seemed to encourage him. A smile so mischievous shouldn't be so endearing. “Then we won't.”

John gave a sigh of halfhearted exasperation, and cupped his hand against the back of Alex's head. Resigning himself to desire, he pulled him back down so that he could continue nibbling at that delicious spot where his shoulder melted into his collarbone. 

Alexander eagerly obliged. 

It went on like that between them for several more minutes; Alexander was particularly teasing tonight, and the sky had gone from silky gray to murky black before they had so much as gotten their shirts off. John may have given up on Alex some time ago, if he didn’t know that what was to come wasn’t well worth the waited.

There was a shuffling of boots outside the door. John listened: louder as they approached, softer as they passed. The door was locked, but a locked room meant its occupant sought privacy, and for what reason would these two young soldiers be seeking a shared privacy? 

Even as the threat of discovery abated this time, it reminded him again of the omnipresent threat. To their relationship; to their lives. “Alex--”

“You worry too much, my dearest,” Alexander spoke into his ear. “Needlessly so.”

John had to worry too much, as Alex didn't worry nearly enough. The young man was shameless in his fondness for both women and men, and most of all for John. It made John's stomach turn with anxiety and excitement. Alexander had chosen him to love. The feeling was reciprocated. But loving someone like Alexander was frustrating at times. “And should someone find us out?”

“The door is bolted.” Alex gave him a short laugh and a patronizing shake of his head. “Can our hypothetical discoverers see through wood now?”

“See, no; but hear? You’ve never been the quiet type.”

Alex hummed and ran his hands over John's chest. “You are soft, and warm, and the night is so cold and unforgiving to the unaccompanied body.” He pouted his lips in a bid for sympathy.

John chuckled and shoved a pillow at him. “Then ride to the nearest town and find yourself a whore.”

“Ah, yes.” Alexander's voice turned mocking when he couldn't get his way. “It's only an hour's ride.”

“The night is young.” John was trying to squirm his way out from underneath him.

“My poor horse.”

“Her name is Minnie.”

Alex frowned. “Since when have you been so snippy about my horse's name?”

“Since I'm the one who bought her for you.” He'd managed to slither off the bed, leaving Alexander to kneel over nothing but the bedsheets. They had pushed their bunks together (said it was to make room for the table scattered with correspondence); John had nowhere to lie but beside his companion. In his heart, though, he knew he wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

Alexander was, to put it plainly, an affectionate lover. Rough in the sheets, but otherwise soft where he would be thorny to others. “I have part of myself reserved for you,” he would say. But Alex could also be short with his temper, and unnecessary rejection always got under his skin. “You  _ do _ worry too much.”

John's laugh turned into a sigh. “I've too much to lose.”

“And what about me?”

He touched Alex's knee, softly, briefly. Alexander was incorrigible, and anything that could be taken as indulgence must be given sparingly. John’s voice was as soft and earnest as his eyes. “You are among that which I could too easily lose.”

Alex laughed. “If you think you will get rid of me so easily--” He left it hanging. He knew the more grievous implications of John's fears. He'd just rather not think about it. The risk they took with every touch... With a sigh, he finished; “We might see whether the cold is messing with your good senses.”

He flopped back on the bed dramatically. John wanted to lean down and kiss him, but giving in to Alexander now was like training a dog to beg at the table. 

“Tell me, Laurens.” Alex was staring up at the ceiling, drumming his fingertips against his bare stomach. “What will we do when the war is over?”

John clucked his tongue. “You'll return to New York and study law, as you've imagined every day since we left the city.”

Alex nudged him with his foot, down to its stocking. “Go on. What about you?”

He didn't have an answer. Frankly, John had never planned on seeing the end of the war.

At his silence, Alex nudged him again --harder, almost a solid kick. “You'll return to New York with me, won't you.” It wasn't a question. 

“And where will I lodge in New York?”

“With me. Preferably in my bed.”

John laughed and rubbed his eyes. He shook his head; even if he didn’t want to reject the idea, he had to. “You'll marry soon enough.”

Alexander shot up, fixing a glare on his companion. “I said you will not be rid of me easily. I meant it.” His mouth was fixed in a frown, his dark eyes gleaming. “And if I must marry you will come and share our bed.”

John's cheeks burned. “Alex--...” He didn't know what to say. The notion, even coming from Alexander Hamilton, was shocking. 

“You are sorely mistaken if you believe that to have eyes for another would in any way tire my eyes of you.”

John sat back up and let himself fall backward on the bed. He suddenly felt so tired, but Alexander’s presence made it a warm sort of tired, like when you’ve eaten a hearty meal beside the fire. Alex scooted closer and started leaving soft kisses around John’s mouth. He didn’t pull away; he leaned into it, even as he didn’t return them.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to comment!


End file.
